Rodger
Rodger Williams, Rodger, or Shadow Walker was once a normal teenager boy whose soul was taken away when he was 10 years old. Follow his journey through voices, arguments, and being hungry. Appearance Rodger looks like a normal boy, but his clothes are bloody and ripped. When he's hungry, he turns mad with hunger as he's the host of a parasite named the Shadow Walker. His cheeks and mouth turn into ripped open monster. His weapon is his claws and his teeth. When feasting, his jaw will unhinge in order for him to eat bigger limbs. Personality: Rodger is a very shy young man and always tries to be nice and use his manners. He tries to stay away from people since he's afraid that the walker's hunger will force him to turn mad with hunger for human flesh. He feels guilty whenever he eats anyone since he doesn't actually want to do it but is being forced. Story: When he was 10 years old, his family moved into a new neighborhood. As they did, he wanted to explore the woods, but his parents wouldn't let him, but that is until his next door neighbor, Travis and Cody, invited him to join their adventure in the woods. He agreed and their adventure began. After a while, Rodger decided to make his own adventure and went deeper inside the woods. After pretending slaying the dragon, he started to feel dizzy, and a little hungry, but he ended up passing out. When he awoke, he saw his parents, very disappointed with him, and Travis and Cody's mom. After coming home, his parents lectured him and sent him to his room. As he sat there, he started getting a little more hungry, for no reason. After a while, he started getting more and more hungry every second. Then, he asked his mom for food, but she told him to get his own food. When she said that, he felt his cheeks breaking open, and he attacked and ate his mother. He was very sad that he did this to her, and he acted like he didn't did this to her. After a while, his dad died in a car crash, he ate his aunt and girlfriend when he got older. He then got arrested, but he ate the police officer's heads also. When he didn't want to do this anymore, he ran away from society. That's when he got his name Shadow Walker because later he found out he was the host of a parasite creature named the Shadow Walkers who drive their hosts and the body of who they possess mad with hunger. Facts: *He is 19-years-old. *He's actually being killed faster than normal by the Shadow Walker meaning he has a shorter lifespan than most humans. *The Shadow Walker has taken his soul in order to possess his body. *He has a girlfriend named Silent Killer. *His creator is Chibi-Works *He's in the comic "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast" Theme: Theme Song: Counting Bodies like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums - A Perfect Circle Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Cannibal Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Possessed Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good Category:Supernatural Category:OC Category:Adult